


#47

by harringtonsgrande



Series: prompt fic harringrove challenge [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, finding out these boys are BIG gay, max isn’t stupid, prompt fic challenge, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringtonsgrande/pseuds/harringtonsgrande
Summary: another part of the prompt fic challenge! here is #47. “Why’re we whispering?”Billy Hargrove doesn’t give his sister Max enough credit.





	#47

**Author's Note:**

> hello i literally can’t stop writing lately.
> 
> writers block who?
> 
> hope you enjoy this softie soft sOftness and have a good day. xx
> 
> SEND ME SUBMISSIONS @:  
> twitter: kegkingsteve  
> or my cc!: curiouscat.me/arianasdacre

 

“You’ve gotten better at this, Harrington.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Steve is straddling his NOT boyfriend Billy and his head is ducked in between the crook of his neck and shoulder; pressing his lips roughly into the younger boy’s skin and using his tongue and teeth to create love bites. 

As Steve marks him, Billy is letting out short labored breaths, his hands reaching up and tangling into Steve’s hair as he keeps him close. Eyes closed and rolled back as he takes in the touch and warmth of Steve.

They’ve been doing this for a while. It started out as a random casualty formed from a accident. Steve and Billy were arguing about practice, the last two standing in the locker room complaining about each-other’s performance and pinning faults about last week’s game.  
The two got closer and they were yelling, pointing, grabbing and touching roughly and then.

It became something different.

Inches apart with looks of dominance became looks of eagerness and hunger, movements rushed and scattering. They were pressing against the lockers with sloppy kisses on each-other’s body and hands flying to grab whatever they could find and built up tension transitioning to sexual aggression. 

And from then on, it kinda just became a routine.

Billy would have a shit afternoon after school and find himself at Steve’s, banging it out or whatever other filth they could get into. 

Steve himself wanted the familiar feeling so he’d let him in.

Steve would feel alone and anxious in his big home and spend his free time usually babysitting but sometimes the party had other ideas and with a majority of them pairing off into their new found– romances?

Bleh, Steve hated it. 

He’d find himself calling Billy and asking him to come over or slipping a note in his locker with a time and sometimes his address, he didn’t want Billy to forget. 

And they’d be at it again.

This time Neil Hargrove was out for the week tending to some new found business to settle and Billy was thrilled.

He wouldn’t tell Steve why but Steve was just happy they could take their edge off.

So here they are in Billy’s room needy and hungry for touch again before a slam to a door is made outside Billy’s room.

“Billy?”

“FUCK—“

Steve is suddenly pushed off Billy in a hurry and he’s on the bedroom floor, rubbing his head.

“Was pushing me totally off the bed necessary?” Steve winces as he slowly picks himself up from the wood floor.

“... are you home? is someone up there with you?” The voice becomes clearer, it’s Max.

“You have to go, now, right now.” Billy is speaking in a hushed tone and hurrying off the bed. Luckily, the two hadn’t gone far enough where their clothes were off so his main job was to get Steve out of here.

“Why’re we whispering?” Steve asks while lowering his voice, confused and about to speak again before Billy hears the floor creeking. 

it’s too late. Max is already making her way down the hall and it’s time for Billy to do some quick thinking.

“The closet. Now— get in–“

“That’s kinda funny if you think about it—“

Before Steve can finish his joke, Billy is pushing the taller boy forward into his closet and shutting the sliding doors behind him as he whispers into the crevice, “I’ll distract her and when we’re in the living room you beat it, alright?”

Perfect timing as Max walks in right on the dot.

“Why don’t you answer when I ask for you? Jesus, scaring me like that.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, it’s just me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Billy steps away from the closet and takes a step forward, already itching to get Max out so Steve can make his exit.

“Funny, thought I heard someone’s voice.”  
Max looks around Billy’s room, as if she’s looking for something.

“Nah, it’s just me kid. You hungry?” Billy begins to walk past her and head for the kitchen, hoping she’ll follow as he plans to heat her up leftovers. 

And thankfully, she does.

—  
Once they’re done eating, Billy heads for his room and checks their clock propped on the wall to notice that at least 20 minutes have passed. Perfect amount of time for Harrington to have made his escape.

He walks in to first check the window and see if Steve closed it all the way (he has a habit of leaving it open and the cool air makes Billy uncomfortable at night). 

But before he can, Max is in the doorway again.

“Was Steve here?”

“The fuck are you talkin’ about?”

“Was he here? I heard his voice and a big thud.. I see the way he looks at you too, y’know. When we’re with the party, like, you’re friends... are you friends?”

“He’s alright.” Billy is keeping his words short and he’s sitting at the edge of his bed.

Max stays leaning against the doorframe as she speaks, “Yeah, well. Don’t mess it up. He really seems good for you and.. I don’t know.” She kinda beams before she says this but, she doesn’t want to give it away so easily. “I have a good feeling about him. And you seem in a better mood than usual–“

“Alright, alright. nough’ with the sappy shit I get it. yeah, I.” Billy shrugs his shoulders and he feels so out of place talking like this. “I, kinda like him a lot too so. hope things stay good, I guess.”

Max looks like she’s just been told the best news of her life the way she’s smiling but quickly tries to hide her eagerness. 

“I’m gonna watch TV and wait for Lucas to come over since dad’s not home. My mom said it was okay.”

“okay, I’ll be here. but– don’t be so,” Billy cringes when he says this, “touchy, alright?”

Max rolls her eyes as he says this and turns on her heel, closing the door behind her.

Billy’s just about to reach for a smoke before he hears a soft voice emit from his closet doors.

“You like me?”

“Jesus Christ– Harrington? You’re still fuckin’ here?” Billy jumps at the surprising tone and looks at the outside of his closet doors before the soft voice speaks again. 

“I fell asleep...” Steve says this sheepishly and Billy already knows he doesn’t even have to open the door to know he’s blushing. “You like me though, huh?”

“Shut up–“

“No no. I just, thought I should let you know I like you too.”

Billy looks around his room and avoids the view of the door. He’s smiling to himself and kinda wants to laugh. He doesn’t say anything anyways as Steve interrupts any response.

“Wait— What do you mean by that? I’m still here?”

“I told you to leave when we made it out remember?” Billy walks forward and begins to open his closet to find a disheveled Steve Harrington hiding in clothes and a blanket wrapped around him.

Wait– blanket?

“Yeah I know but, I woke up and saw the blanket? I thought you came in to see if I was still here, found me and gave it to me? I figured you were just gonna wait for Max to leave or something and have me stay here till you got back?” 

“What? No. I didn’t give you that?”

Steve looks a bit dumb founded and looks around confused before Billy realizes the truth.

Max isn’t stupid. At all. 

And right now, she’s cuddling with Sinclair on their living room couch watching Gremlins and smiling to herself.


End file.
